williamfandomcom-20200214-history
Action GameMaster Universe
'''Action 52 '''is a media franchise created by WilliamWill2343 and is a reimagined version of the infamous video game of the same name. The franchise consists of a video game remake, 52 television series based off the 52 games in Action 52 and 52 films based off the games too. Plots and Storylines These are the reimagined storylines for the new games in Action 52. WilliamWill Media has been working on these for three months. Firebreather This story takes place in 2024, in San Francisco. A big firestone comes hurling down to San Francisco and turns everyone in San Francisco into dragons. Meanwhile, dragons Cassie and Ord were walking to San Francisco on the Golden Gate Bridge. They were turned into humans when they got into firestone range. They decided to change their names Cassandra and Orville and to turn all the dragons back to normal by using guns with bullets filled with an antidote called bloodstone. They got the weapons from scientist Fred Jackson, who was immune to the firestone because he ate the bloodstone. They found out they have big wings to fly with. They also found out that the black dragon decided to turn all humans into dragons. So they have to they have to destroy the black dragon to save the world. StarEvil This story takes place in 2018. The first green star (codename: StarEvil) has gone evil and decides to destroy the whole galaxy, including Earth. So, NASA decided to launch a starfighter to see what is causing all this trouble. The pilot (named Cindy McLean) finds out that a virus is what's causing all this and decides to destroy the virus before it destroys the galaxy. She finds out that was an alien named Haier Aleen who gave the virus to the green star because he really wanted to get revenge on earth for landing on his moon. So Cindy must head to Haier's home planet to defeat him once and for all. Illuminator This story takes place in 1918, in a city called Sylvaniaville. An detective named Belkin Sterling sees that vampires have taken over a building named Zelda Tower and that their leader Vladscosky wants to seize control of the city. So it's up to Belkin to stop the invasion for good. G-Force This story takes place in 2034, in a city called Kindleton. A special forces and robotics team called the G-Force Fighters and their leader Christian Daniel are in a battle against Betty Slater and her Flamefire team. One day, Betty and her team decides to destroy New York City with a nuke and turn it into Bettytropolis. So G-Force will have to stop Flamefire's devilish plan for good. Ooze This story takes place on the planet Oozlet. The evil Eclipsians are about to start a war on the planet and has kidnapped princesses Claranna and Maribelle. So King Haroldam sends out a elf named Willa Bonanza to go to Ecliptia to save the princesses and the planet. When she got there, she finds out that the planet is covered in pink ooze and that the planet is rule by Rockford Xavier. So she will have to stop his plan to rule Oozlet once and for all. Silver Sword This story takes place in the Dark Ages. The Apollo Knights are in a race against the Proximity Knights to find The Silver Sword, the most powerful sword in the world. It was made 20 years earlier by a witch named Betsy Zeppelin. It could slice up rocks, shoot beams of fire and magic and could never, ever get corroded. The Apollo Knights are also in a search for King Kevin's three little princesses, Penny, Maryland, and Bella, who have been transformed into a squirrel, a deer, and a rabbit by the Proximity Knights' wizard named Adam Phillips to give them an advantage over the Apollo Knights for they would go for princesses instead of the sword. But the truth is that both the Silver Sword and the three little princesses are in a big cave on the side of Mount McKinley in the frozen tundra. But both teams never found the sword and/or the princesses. Over the years, the interior of the cave has never aged because Betsy had cast a anti-ageing spell on the cave. 500 years later in Birou City, Kennedy Apollo was reading a history book about the Dark Ages when he realizes that he would be the one who will find the Silver Sword and the princesses. So he decided to tell his family that he wants to go hiking on Mount McKinley. But they are being followed by Proximity Corporation and their leader, Maxwell Proximity. So the quest for The Silver Sword is still on! Critical Bypass This story takes place in 2036. Four trucks from Saltley Industries are carrying stacks of TNT to city hall in Nostalgiaburg to kill Mayor John Mario so the CEO of Saltley Industries, Christensen Saltley could become mayor. So the team Critical Bypass sends out a spaceship (piloted by June Quincy) to intercept the four trucks. Jupiter Scope This story takes place in 2029 in a planet called Jupiter. An evil scientist named Jimmy McCartney created a powerful weapon called The Jupiter Scope. It fires millions of flaming meteorites which will create unbelievable chaos. He plans to unleash the weapon on Earth and will kidnap one of the Nortons' two daughters: Florabelle, so he could threaten the earth to make him world leader or else Florabelle will die. Her parents: Clark and Isabelle, and their older daughter, Gwen, decided to rescue their younger daughter and save the world from devastation by Jimmy. Alfredo and The Fettuccine This story takes place in 1789, in a Italian city called Deziario. Alfredo Cezziatio was one of the greatest pasta maker in all of Italy. One day, Alfredo was making some fettuccine for dinner when all of a sudden, the fettuccine came alive and started rampaging through the city, taking his daughter Cazziata hostage. It's up to Alfredo to save his daughter and the city from his fettuccine. Operation Full Moon This story takes place in 2031. The FBI is concerned about the moon turning red at night, it will be indicating that it come and destroy the world. So NASA decides to send a spacecraft to the moon and the spacecraft will launch a moon rover (piloted by Louis van Michael) to find a way to stop this terrible thing from happening. He discovers that the moon has a virus and enemies. So Louis has to find a way to fix this problem before it's too late! Dam Busters This story takes place in a forest called Willow Falls. The beavers and the otters are trying to create lots of bridges and dams using used wood because they want to become the greatest building team in the world, but the other beavers and otters wanted to destroy all the forests in the world because they want to have the same goal. So both teams declare a tomato fight. Who will win? The Color Team or the Bust Team. Thrusters This story takes place in 2042, in a city called Willowton. The city is getting ready for its 37th Annual Perry Zack Tournament. It's where you go on your spaceship and fight all sorts of enemies. At the finale, the players will have to go through an obstacle course to save the princess (named Augusta Gregg). The one who climbed up the top of the tower will married the princess and win the $100,000,000,000 prize. 19-year-old Aaron Karzai really wants to win Augusta and the prize. Can he win the world's greatest prize ever? Haunted Hill This story takes place in 1956, in a town called Wilcoxton. Female detective Christie Jill wants to investigate the haunted mansion at Google Hill because it might have been taken over by ghosts, goblins and werewolves. She finds out that she was right and that Dracula van Gixen is going to kill her for trespassing his home. So Christie has to stop him once and for all. Chill Out This story takes place in the 2070. The whole world has been covered in blankets of snow, and the town of Hollisville is in a snowball fight against the town of Pinkemanaburg to take over the town for some food. A merchant named Elijah Cjagir stopped both towns from fighting and told Hollisville about where they can find some food. It is in a cave high in the mountains where the yetis live. So Elijah and the townspeople went to the cave to find some food. Sharks This story takes place in 1975, in a city called Jupiterton. A evil magician named Clare Paxtscowsky wants to rule the world with sharks because other fish aren't just good enough. So he decides to transform all the humans in Xinhua Beach into sharks to kill all the other humans in the world. So British adventurer Chuck Weissington has to save the world from Clare and his shark army. Megalonia This story takes place in 2057, in a large city called Megalonia. The Knowledgton Corporation wants to buy the largest city in the galaxy. The mayor, Daniel James, disagrees with the proposal, which makes the CEO, Ronald Knowledgton, mad. He sends out his robotic minions to hold Daniel's 10-year-old daughter, Hilda James, hostage and to destroy city hall. As a result, the mayor decided to launch his own robotic minion to save his daughter and defeat Ronald for good. French Baker This story takes place in 1880, in a French town called Wollieret. A baker named Jacques Colletrois was making a birthday cake for her 7-year-old daughter, LaSallia Colletrois on her birthday when the birthday cake came alive and took her through an portal to a parallel universe where the whole kitchen is alive and that LaSallia is smaller than the birthday cake. Meanwhile, Jacques finds out that all this was the scheme of evil British scientist Howard Johnson, who put a robotic brain in the cake for revenge for Jacques not liking the cake he baked. So it's up to the baker to save his daughter before it kills her. Atmos Quake This story takes place on a planet called Atmos. The planet is about to be pulled apart and being brought to a moon. A starfighter pilot named Ivy Neil is being sent out to see what pulling the planet apart. She finds out that it was a alien named Falkinja Ballarat who was using a electromagnetical pull gun to make his moon larger and more habitable. So Ivy has to defeat Falkinja to save her planet. Meong This story takes place in 1986 in a city called Haierville. A female explorer named Katy Winslow finds a Chinese statue that once was a part of a temple called "The Tower of Caiqoxing" many years ago when it was beautiful as a cherry blossom. Inside was a puzzle called The Meong which will unlock the temple's most amazing secret. No one has ever been able to unlock the Meong code. It was exploded in April 25, 1877 by a terrorist cell who don't like China's beauty. No one knows where did those terrorists go. 100 years later in 1977, the temple reappeared back in its glorious beauty. No one knows how it did that, but it will disappear again in about 10 years. Katy Winslow wonders if she could solve the Meong code. After all, she is good with puzzles and codes. So she sets off to Caiqoxing, China to find the mystical Temple of Caiqoxing and solve the Meong code. Space Dreams This story takes place in 2010, in a city called Zeldaville. A teenage girl named Melody Carlson was finishing up her homework one night, while she was asleep, a mysterious force turns Melody into a baby and transported her to parallel universe called Doraland. She wakes up on the sidewalk near the church. As she walked around town, Melody stumbles upon a pacifier-shaped spaceship near a workshop. She steals the spaceship and flies off with it. As she is flying away from Doraland, she quickly finds out that Dora is using the teens-turned babies to rebuild her destroyed empire and that she's doing it through an portal that she created. So she has to escape the clutches of Dora and her army and get back to her normal life in Zeldaville. Streemerz This story takes place in 2006, in a city called Globalburg. A nice clown named Stuart "Giddy" Gerald was getting ready for Gina Vestron's 8th birthday. He was known for his fantastic magical streamers. Meanwhile, An evil clown named Roger "Death" Stevenson came early for the birthday party and killed Gina and her parents and dragged her to an alley. So it's up to the nice clown to defeat the evil clown and save the birthday party and the Vestron family. Spread Fire This story takes place in 2045, in a city called Wikiaton. The city is being threatened by an alien named Xml Zinija, telling it to join our team to rule the galaxy or be burned by the flames of war. However, the mayor, Damon Clark, declined the proposal, which makes Xml furious and decides to burn Wikiaton to the ground. So the mayor decided to send firefighter Ryan Jamison to save the city from being a burning ring of fire. Bubblegum Rosy This story takes place in 1982, in a town called Sterlington. Rosellia McLaren Alison was born in July 3, 1982 with superpowers inherited from her mother, Kellie McLaren, who breathed in firework dust during New Year's Eve 1982. And her father, Lewis Alison, who was chewing gum. They were killed by a future Doraist named Eli Lackey because he thought that the baby was so stupid, that her parents are such idiots. He also threw Rosellia into the LaSallia River so that no one will find her. Over the years, her powers began to mature. She can fly as fast as a rocket, shoot rockets out of her hands, walk upside down, transform into anything she pleases, and can blow up magical bubblegums. She also grew up to become a 10-year-old kid who stayed as a one all throughout her life. She also changed her name to Bubblegum Rosy because she it's been her nickname for 10 years. In 2007, in the now-city of Wilcoxton, She was transported to Doraland's parliament, City Hall Tower and finally sees the truth. Dora is really a evil girl who wants to rule the world with a army of robots that are evil. So Bubblegum Rosy has to escape the clutches of Dora and her army of robots and babies. Micro Mike This story takes place in 2066, in a city called Vivaville. A businessman named Michael Woodley was walking on a beautiful day when he steps into some toxic chemicals that spilled when the can tipped over. As a result, Michael shrunk down till he was smaller than an ant. So he has get to professor Jeffrey Phillips' lab to help himself get back to normal size. Underground This story takes place in 2019, in a city called Genetown. A team of expert explorers just saw a tower come up from the ground. They thought that aliens were coming out of the ground and take over the world. So they decided to send Carlia Olsson to go into the hole in the ground to see what is going on. She finds out that there are aliens coming up to the surface with the leader Dajirio Twakijga helping them. So she has to save the world from Dajirio and the aliens. Rocket Jockey This story is based off the science fiction novel of the same name by Phillip St. John. Non Human This story takes place in 2016, in a city called Xaviertown. A 6-year-old girl named Bonnie Knight went to the art museum for a field trip with her 3rd grade class one day when all of a sudden, she was turned into a magnolia tree by a painting named "Australian Sorceress". Her teacher, Mrs. Ivan, and the rest of class find out that Bonnie is in a spell that has been cast by an Australian sorceress. They decided to take her to a scientist named Lucas Crimson to figure out the solution. Meanwhile the sorceress comes out of the picture and decides to turn the whole class into trees because she wants her museum filled with trees. So Mrs. Ivan and her class must save the world from the Australian Sorceress. Crybaby This story takes place in 2004, in a town called Bradyville. A teenage girl named Sunny Clarkson was going to a prom one night, when all of a sudden, a tractor beam took her to a parallel universe then called Doraville and is transformed into a baby. She became the first of Dora's kin to build the magnificent empire of evil. Sunny refuses the deal which makes Dora very mad and decides to she will pay for this, but Sunny runs away from her which leads to a chase. Slashers This story takes place in 2020, in a Japanese town called Fakawijisa. A team of ninjas called Slashers are the best ninjas in the world. They always use the techniques of swordfighting and hand-to-hand combat. They are lead by Master Zinwawzu. One day, they are getting ready for the Xerox Ninja Tournament and are up against the Bashers, the most aggressive ninjas in the town. So The Slashers will have to win the tournament and kill the Bashers. Crazy Shuffle This story takes place in 2045, in a city called Canalburg. The players (Javelina, Habeas, Quincy, Valia, and Cannel) are in a maze, trying to find the treasure of Sterlington, when all of a sudden, everyone except Valia has been transformed into a bunny, which Valia now indicates that the maze has become magical. So she has to find the treasure of Sterlington and save her friends from danger. Category:Media Franchises